


Singing ~ Non ci credi? Sta a vedere!

by Lady_Of_Ink



Series: Storie di vita [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Het and Slash, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_Ink/pseuds/Lady_Of_Ink
Summary: Sabo non ha problemi con la musica. Ha problemi col "fare musica", perché di certo non ammetterà mai che gli piace cantare, la sua aria da futuro avvocato professionista glielo impedisce.Questa volta, però, ha fatto una scommessa con Koala, e sarà costretto a dover scendere a patti con se stesso e a mettere su la miglior performance musicale che si sia mai vista.Con l'aiuto dei suoi fratelli, s'intende. E di una canzone molto particolare...~Fu Sabo a scegliere. Così, senza pensarci, le parole dette a Koala due giorni prima che gli ronzavano ancora in testa.C’era una canzone che si sposava perfettamente con quelle parole, una canzone che Sabo conosceva bene, che aveva da subito attirato la sua attenzione.Gli piaceva parecchio, forse poteva addirittura metterla tra la lista delle sue preferite.~{Seconda storia della serie: "Storie di vita"} {Saboala ♥} {Tanto fluff e stupidità} {Regali di compleanno al quanto discutibili ♥}





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentoheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentoheart/gifts).



_Buon compleanno Laura! ♥_

 

  
Lanciò una veloce occhiata al suo riflesso nello specchio, le punte dei capelli che seminavano goccioline per tutto il lavabo e sulle mattonelle bianche del piccolo bagno. Si strofinò per bene la capigliatura, prima di uscire con addosso un comodo accappatoio blu scuro, riservato a lui.  
Era incredibile come quell’appartamento richiamasse tutti quegli aspetti che lo facevano sentire a casa: alcuni dei suoi vestiti richiusi in cassetto, i suoi oggetti personali riposti dove dovevano essere…  
Se non avesse avuto già un’altra casa in cui tornare, dove l’aspettavano due fratelli piuttosto casinisti e disordinati, probabilmente quella sarebbe stata la sua dimora, e si chiese se fosse realmente possibile una cosa del genere, in futuro.  
Sabo sorrise nervosamente, imbarazzato dai suoi stessi pensieri, girando la maniglia e trovandosi improvvisamente in un comodo salottino, il divano verde chiaro, le finestre ampie che lasciavano entrare la brezza di quella mattina, le pareti e i mobili ricoperti da milioni di fotografie. Prese un respiro a pieni polmoni, sentendo ancora l’odore dei pancake preparati per colazione – e che adesso si erano trovati un posticino nel suo stomaco –, per poi rivolgersi alla figura che stava seduta al centro del sofà.  
La donna con cui stava insieme oramai da due anni.  
La donna con cui la sera prima aveva passato la notte, e con cui aveva passato tante notti da quando erano fidanzati.  
La donna con cui spesso aveva più battibecchi che altro, ma in fondo era stato anche questo a farlo innamorare di lei.  
«Koala, che stai guardando?» La castana stava effettivamente osservando un volantino con estrema attenzione e un pizzico di rammarico, e trasalì non appena la voce calda del ragazzo arrivò alle sue orecchie.  
«Niente, niente!» rispose prontamente, nascondendo il foglietto di carta dietro la schiena e stringendolo tra le dita per stropicciarlo.  
Il biondo alzò un sopracciglio, dapprima perplesso, poi sorrise all’indirizzo della sua compagna. Un sorriso che la diceva lunga su quelle che erano le sue reali intenzioni, e Koala conosceva troppo bene quel sorriso: anche se stavano assieme da soli due anni, loro due si conoscevano fin da quando erano piccoli, e Sabo aveva la stessa medesima espressione di quando la veniva a trovare in comunità con i suoi fratelli, pronti a combinare un’altra delle loro marachelle.  
Come quella volta che avevano fatto irruzione nel giardino di un vicino, rubandogli quasi tutte le mele del suo frutteto. Loro si erano presi una bella strigliata, ma Koala fu sempre grata a quei tre per tutte quelle mele che le avevano regalato. Agli altri immigrati della comunità, come lei, piacquero tanto.  
Distratta da quei pensieri, Koala non si era per niente accorta che Sabo, in quel momento, aveva assunto la stessa posizione di un gatto che sta per avventarsi sulla sua preda, la schiena leggermente ricurva e le mani pronte ad afferrare quel pezzettino di carta che, fino a poco fa, aveva fatto corrucciare il bel visino della sua ragazza.  
Si precipitò verso di lei senza che ebbe il tempo di fare nulla, se non qualche verso di stupore, subito seguiti dalle risate sommesse che gli procuravano le dita di Sabo che correvano lungo il suo costato.  
«Damme-lo!» disse, quando riuscì a sfilare il volantino dalla presa della giovane, che ormai si era fatta più debole, marcando con un nota di vittoria la sua voce non appena riuscì a prendere l’oggetto tanto interessato. Lesse velocemente quello che c’era scritto, aggrottando le sopracciglia, per poi indicare l’accattivante scritta colorata sul volantino con l’indice. «E questo che sarebbe?»  
«Questo,» cominciò Koala, riappropriandosi del foglio oramai semi distrutto «è il volantino che annuncia un evento che si terrà in un nuovo locale qua vicino, il Billy’s. L’agenzia di viaggi qua sotto rischia il fallimento, perciò hanno messo in palio la possibilità di vincere un viaggio per chiunque parteciperà. Gli serve pubblicità, e pare che una delle ragazze conosca il figlio del proprietario, così hanno indetto questo concorso…»  
«Un concorso canoro» specificò Sabo.  
Koala lo scrutò per un attimo, per poi sospirare seccata. «Ti prego Sabo, evita di prendermi in giro…»  
«Non ti sto prendendo in giro!»  
«Sì invece, lo so che odi che queste cose!»  
«Non è vero!»  
«Sabo» lo richiamò la castana, cercando di controllare il tono della sua voce e il suo respiro sempre più crescente. «Ti vergogni persino ad ammettere che canti sotto la doccia…»  
«Perché io non canto sotto la doccia, altrimenti lo ammetterei!» esclamò il biondo, allagando le braccia come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.  
Koala incrociò le braccia, le sopracciglia stirate verso l’alto. Sapeva che quello era un argomento tabù per lui, soprattutto da quando aveva fatto di tutto perché i suoi fratelli lo ignorassero e smettessero di ridergli in faccia ogni santa volta che finiva di farsi la doccia, ma non poteva sopportare l’idea di fare la figura della pazza visionaria. «Poco fa… cos’era, stavi cantando _“Can’t Stop the Feeling”_?»  
Il biondo non poté evitare di sgranare gli occhi, la bruciatura che sfregiava parzialmente il suo viso – e che era l’unico segno di un incidente avvenuto tempo fa – resa ancora più evidente, mentre le sue guance si velarono leggermente di un colore che andava dal rosa tenue al rosso porpora.  
«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando…» borbottò. Maledizione! Era così difficile liberarsi da questo vizio?  
«Certo» affermò Koala, trattenendo un risolino e coprendosi il viso con le mani, intanto che Sabo sbuffava, i ciuffi di capelli davanti ai suoi occhi che andavano svolazzando verso l’alto. «Comunque, sul serio, non preoccuparti. Non avrei partecipato.»  
«Perché no?» chiese l’altro, seguendo con lo sguardo la figura esile e snella della giovane che si dirigeva in cucina, la mente che ogni tanto gli rimandava sprazzi della notte appena passata e di quel corpo di fianco al suo.  
«Perché bisogna essere in gruppo, o in alternativa bisogna avere un partner, e l’evento è tra una settimana. Non credo che riuscirò a trovare qualcuno di disponibile prima di allora…»  
«Posso farlo io.»  
Koala si girò verso di lui, la mano lungo un fianco. «Due sere fa, stavi cantando… _“Sing”_ , esatto?»  
«La vuoi piantare con sta storia?»  
«Vedi Sabo?» disse, aprendo le braccia in segno di rassegnazione e sfoggiando un sorriso piuttosto amaro. «Già ti vergogni ad ammettere un cosa del genere, figurati a cantare in pubblico, magari davanti a gente che conosci!»  
«Perché pensi che io non possa riuscirci?»  
«Io _so_ che non potrai riuscirci.»  
«Scommettiamo?»  
Koala rimase un attimo interdetta dal tono di sfida che gli aveva lanciato il suo ragazzo, fissando il modo con cui le sorrise, accattivato dalla situazione eppure velato da un’insolita dolcezza. Sabo non era uno che si ritirava dinnanzi alle sfide, lo conosceva bene, tuttavia quel genere di sfida non era fatta per lui: solitamente, si parlava di sfide dove a vincere era quello con la parlantina più convincente, altrimenti non avrebbe mai intrapreso la carriera di avvocato.  
Si avvicinò a lei, posandole le mani sulle spalle. «Ascolta, non ho idea del motivo per cui tu tenga tanto a questa cosa, ma ti prometto che parteciperò io all’evento, troverò qualcuno disposto ad aiutarmi, e ti dimostrerò che non mi vergogno affatto a cantare in pubblico!»  
«Non ci crederò mai!» esclamò Koala, con una punta d’ironia.  
«Sta a vedere!»  
Sorrise la giovane aspirante avvocatessa, passando le dita sulle mani del ragazzo ancora sulle sue spalle, perdendosi un attimo in quegli occhi che la fissavano così intensamente. «Sei proprio incredibile… E testardo!»  
«Mi ami anche per questo, no?» domandò retoricamente l’altro.  
«Io in realtà ti odio, non lo sai?»  
Il biondo sorrise ancora, pronto a calare le labbra su quelle della sua amante, se non fosse che quest’ultima gli mise un dito davanti con fare intimidatorio. «Faremo tardi al corso.»  
Sabo alzò gli occhi al cielo, dirigendosi nella stanza da letto per prendere i vestiti che avrebbe dovuto mettere per quell’occasione speciale: sebbene non avesse uno studio tutto suo, di fatto era un avvocato a tutti gli effetti e poteva benissimo operare; il corso gli serviva soltanto per incrementare le sue esperienze e per il raggiungimento della laurea.  
Anche se, in quel momento, tutt’altro stava popolando i suoi pensieri. E mentre infilava il braccio nella manica della sua camicia bianca, si chiese come diavolo avrebbe fatto a vincere la scommessa contro Koala.

 

  
«Dovremmo fare _cosa_?»  
«Formare un gruppo.»  
«Per fare che, esattamente?»  
«Cantare… e ballare…» La voce si abbassò di qualche tono, contorcendo il viso in espressioni che, in un’altra situazione, le restanti persone avrebbero trovato persino divertenti; invece, rimasero impassibili.  
«Ah, no! Te lo scordi che io mi metta in mezzo a questa storia! È una scommessa che hai fatto tu con la tua ragazza!» sbottò un'altra voce, con un tono decisamente più alto rispetto all’altra che aveva parlato prima.  
«Me la togliete una curiosità?» si aggiunse una terza voce, più lontana rispetto al gruppo, costringendo quest’ultimo a girarsi verso la fonte, che se ne stava comodamente dietro la penisola, i gomiti posati sul ripiano in marmo e un sorriso falso stampato in faccia. «Mi spiegate perché dovete fare certi discorsi a casa _mia_ , seduti sul _mio_ divano a giocare con la _mia_ console, quando potete farlo a casa vostra?»  
I due che avevano parlato prima si scambiarono un’occhiata indignata, come a sostenere che loro potevano fare quello che volevano. «Siamo i fratelli di Rufy, quindi è un nostro diritto!» sbottò uno dei due.  
«No, Ace-ya, posso capire se mi avessi detto che è un diritto di Rufy, ma non è un diritto né tuo né di Riccioli D’oro che ti sta seduto accanto!»  
«Ehi!»  
«Dai Law, che ti costa?» Una voce femminile si aggiunse al fragoroso chiasso, costringendo tutti a voltarsi verso il corridoio, dove fece la sua comparsa la sorellina di Law. Lamy indossava la divisa da infermiera, i capelli raccolti in due codine, e armeggiava con la cerniera della borsa beige che portava a tracolla. «Lasciali giocare! E poi, tu detesti _Assassin’s Creed_ , l’hai comprato solo perché ti ha costretto Rufy!»  
Il ragazzetto, seduto all’angolo del divano, le ginocchia portare al petto e un brioche che penzolava dalla sua bocca, annuì vigorosamente, come a confermare quanto detto dalla ragazza, cui strappò un sorriso, mentre il fratello maggiore emise un verso di stizza.  
«Ecco Trafalgar, dovresti essere come tua sorella, più docile e disponibile!» esclamò Ace, il joystick in mano e la musichetta a tema marinaresco che proveniva dal televisore di ultima generazione.  
Il più grande della combriccola lo ignorò – e se non avesse saputo che era gay, l’avrebbe picchiato a morte per aver appena fatto delle avance a sua sorella –, rivolgendosi alla diretta interessata, ancora lusingata dal complimento di prima.  
«Sei di turno in ospedale?»  
«Uhm, sì» affermò, martoriandosi una ciocca fuori posto. «Faccio attenzione, tranquillo!»  
Law annuì appena, non del tutto convinto, mentre la ragazza salutava il gruppo seduto sul divano, in maniera particolare Rufy – ancora non riusciva a credere che stesse assieme a suo fratello! –, e si richiudeva la porta alle spalle.  
La casa cadde in un silenzio quasi innaturale per alcuni minuti, poi fu Ace a parlare, stiracchiandosi sul divano grigio topo e portando le mani alla nuca, come a dire che si stava proprio rilassando – o che quello era territorio di sua proprietà. «Ah, tua sorella è una gran donna!»  
Il moro lo guardò storto, e se non fosse stato per Rufy, che si aggiunse alla discussione che stava avvenendo poco prima, probabilmente gli avrebbe lanciato uno di quei coltelli per tagliare il pesce pericolosamente vicini a lui.  
«Scusate, potete ripetere quello che è successo? Non è che abbia capito molto…» Si grattò la testa, in imbarazzo, le briciole della brioche che gli sporcavano gli angoli della bocca. Sabo emise l’ennesimo sospiro.  
«Ho scommesso con Koala che avrei partecipato ad un evento canoro…»  
Rufy si bloccò per un secondo, mentre toglieva il gioco dalla console per inserirne un altro, sotto le lievi proteste del lentigginoso – _“Volevo conquistare un altro veliero!”_ –, voltandosi solo dopo aver finito tutte le operazioni verso il fratello, una risata di mezzo scherno a incorniciargli il viso. «Tu? Ma se ti vergogni persino ad ammettere che canti sotto la doccia!»  
«Come come?» Trafalgar si avvicinò al gruppo, tendendo – _letteralmente_ – l’orecchio verso il suo ragazzo, che se ne stava vicino al divano, come se aspettasse che fosse il più grande a sedersi per primo. «Riccioli D’oro canta sotto la doccia? Perché la cosa non mi stupisce?»  
Sabo gli lanciò una stilettata. Odiava il tono di superiorità di quel tipo, ma sapeva benissimo come farlo stare buono in una manciata di secondi. Se avesse perso contro di lui, non avrebbe mai potuto fare l’avvocato. « _Waterloo_ , vogliamo parlare del tuo passatempo preferito…?»  
Gli occhi grigi del futuro chirurgo si dilatarono, spostandosi verso la persona che gli stava accanto, decisamente più bassa di lui – e apparivano come una coppia comica, un gigante e un bambino. «Ops… Mi è scappato…» disse questa, cercando di sfoggiare uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi.  
Trafalgar si passò una mano sul viso, domandandosi che cosa avesse mai fatto di sbagliato nella sua vita per meritarsi tutto questo, lo sguardo ancora putato su Rufy, che stava cercando di assumere un atteggiamento da bambino innocente – e che, lo sapeva, faceva andare Law fuori di testa. Alla fine, il giovane chirurgo si arrese, non prima di rivolgere al suo interlocutore un’occhiata carica di odio – seguita dal sorriso di vittoria del biondo, che alzava il mento con fierezza –, accomodandosi sul divano, Rufy che si accoccolava sul suo petto, il joystick in mano.  
«Tornando a noi,» proruppe Ace con un mezzo sorriso. «io e Rufy che c’entriamo con questa storia?»  
«Le regole dicono che bisogna partecipare in gruppo o con un partner…»  
«E non puoi farlo con Koala?»  
«Che senso ha? Le ho promesso che l’avrei fatto da solo, senza il suo aiuto!»  
«Se non fossi ateo, avrei appena ringraziato Dio per avermi reso omosessuale…» sbottò poi Law, facendo voltare i due fratelli, che si ritrovarono davanti la scena del maggiore col mento posato sulla testa del loro fratellino, intento a giocare – se non fosse che, in parte, erano le dita del fidanzato che muovevano i tasti.  
«Su questo, do ragione ad Edward Cullen!» disse Ace, indicando il giovane – che alzò lo sguardo, oramai abituato a certi nomignoli.  
Lo studente di legge sbuffò, allo stesso modo di come aveva fatto con Koala, parlando poi con suo fratello minore. «Tu che ne pensi, Rufy? Ti va di aiutarmi?»  
Aspettò che mettesse in pausa _Crysis_ prima di avere una risposta. «Perché no… ci sto! E Torao ci può dare una mano!»  
Il ragazzo tirato in questione prese il mento del più piccolo tra indice e pollice, strizzando le guance in un gesto che, fatto da qualcun altro, sarebbe stato adorabile. «Chi ti ha detto di immischiarmi in questa storia?» soffiò, mentre il ragazzetto cercava di dire qualcosa che somigliava tanto a un: _“Ha pure una bella voce!”_ , ricordandosi quanto accaduto un mese fa.  
Conosceva benissimo le pupille color ossidiana di Rufy, le aveva fissate talmente tante volte di sottecchi, e sapeva benissimo a quale gioco stesse giocando, quale carte stesse scoprendo per impietosirlo; sapeva benissimo che starlo a fissare in quel modo non avrebbe fatto altro che innestare quel senso di imbarazzo e torpore che provava solo con Rufy, solo con i suoi occhi.  
Mollò la presa e tossicchiò per smorzare la tensione, e per fortuna – o sfortuna, dipende dai punti di vista – arrivò Ace a salvarlo da quella situazione. «Se Waterloo ci da una mano, allora state certi che non parteciperò!»  
Il moro alzò un sopracciglio, girandosi verso di lui. «Dopo quest’affermazione, non credi che io vi aiuterò solo per farti un dispetto?»  
«Ragazzi,» s’intromise Sabo, evitando un ulteriore bisticcio. «non abbiamo molto tempo, ci restano solo cinque giorni. Abbiamo fatto cose peggiori e assecondato le pazzie di Rufy per molto meno! Il motivo mi è ancora oscuro, ma Koala ci tiene a questa cosa… e io voglio dimostrarle che posso farcela!»  
Osservò i suoi fratelli, voltando il capo alla sua destra e alla sua sinistra, uno per niente offeso dal commento di poco prima, l’altro non del tutto convinto dal discorso del fratello, nonché futuro avvocato di successo.  
«Mi impietosisci troppo con le tue parole…» disse, riducendo gli occhi a due fessure.  
Sabo cercò di rendergli la cosa più facile. «Potrai prendermi in giro quando canto sotto la doccia…»  
Il lentigginoso si stupì, non solo perché il fratello aveva effettivamente ammesso una cosa che negava da quando erano piccoli, ma soprattutto per avergli praticamente concesso di umiliarlo quasi ogni giorno. Forse perché sapeva che per Ace ballare e cantare erano delle attività di per sé umilianti.  
«D’accordo, mi hai convinto!» asserì, mollando una pacca sulla spalla al fratello. «E può aiutarci anche Marco. Sembra uno stoccafisso, ma in realtà non se la cava male…»  
«Anche? Quindi questo implica che debba aiutarvi pure io?» domandò Trafalgar.  
«Per quanto detesti l’idea di prostrarmi ai tuoi piedi… sì, abbiamo bisogno di un aiuto, qualunque esso sia!» disse Sabo, sforzandosi di non mordersi la lingua mentre parlava – anche perché lì c’era Rufy, e sebbene non capisse come mai, ci teneva a quell’individuo.  
«Non ti sei prostrato ai miei piedi… ma ci hai fatto comunque un pensierino, l’apprezzo.»  
«Sì-ì» s’aggiunse Ace. «Vedi di non farci l’abitudine, o la prossima volta ti mollo un calcio in bocca!»  
Rufy – che in tutto questo era troppo concentrato sul capire come diavolo si mettesse la modalità invisibile nel gioco, per prestare attenzione – si apprestò a chiedere, non appena capì che l’accordo era stato pattuito: «Allora, da dove cominciamo?»  
«Innanzitutto, dovete scegliere una canzone» I tre fratelli fissarono Law come se avesse appena parlato in sanscrito. «Che c’è? Mister Capigliatura Fluente vuole mettere su uno spettacolo con tanto di balletto e coro… E almeno che non vogliate cantare le canzoni della recita di Natale, vi conviene scegliere una canzone.»  
Fu Sabo a scegliere. Così, senza pensarci, le parole dette a Koala due giorni prima che gli ronzavano ancora in testa.  
C’era una canzone che si sposava perfettamente con quelle parole, una canzone che Sabo conosceva bene, che aveva da subito attirato la sua attenzione.  
Gli piaceva parecchio, forse poteva addirittura metterla tra la lista delle sue preferite.  
«È difficile…» mormorò Law, l’indice a grattarsi il mento, quando Sabo gli comunicò la sua proposta.  
«Ma se ci impegniamo, possiamo farcela, no?» convenne Rufy con una nota di speranza nella voce.  
Torao squadrò il ragazzo come solo lui sapeva fare, sostenendo che in fondo non era stata una brutta idea prendere parte a quell’iniziativa.  
Se tutto fosse andato bene, avrebbe trovato un modo purché Rufy si sdebitasse; in caso contrario… quale prospettiva migliore se non quella di poter assistere a Sabo e Ace che facevano la figura degli allocchi?

 

 

Orlando era sempre stata una cittadina conosciuta per i suoi numerosi locali notturni e per la serie di discoteche che, ogni sera, pullulavano di adolescenti e giovani adulti. Per questo motivo, nessuno si stupì se, la sera d’apertura, c’era una gran confusione al Billy’s. La metà della gente sicuramente era venuta per dare sostegno ai concorrenti dell’evento di quella sera, e anche alcune ragazze dell’agenzia di viaggi erano venute ad assistere, eccitate per l’affluenza che stava investendo il locale.  
Koala strinse le spalle nel suo cappotto – era pur sempre novembre, e anche se il tempo era stato piuttosto mite, quella sera faceva un gran freddo –, aspettando che l’energumeno davanti alla porta la facesse accomodare. Era una fortuna che avesse prenotato con ben due settimane d’anticipo, e individuò il gruppo di amici di Rufy seduto al tavolo, alcuni dei membri che gli facevano cenno con la mano di avvicinarsi.  
«Scusate il ritardo!» disse, sedendosi e togliendosi immediatamente il cappotto. L’aria del locale era bollente e sentì subito le guance e le mani andarle in fiamme per il cambiamento repentino di temperatura.  
Nami le diede delle leggere pacche sulle spalle, rassicurandola sul fatto che non doveva preoccuparsi, che probabilmente quel corso le stava togliendo anche il respiro. E in parte era così, ma era solo all’inizio, non aveva ancora idea di cosa l’aspettasse – e non aveva idea del perché tutte le sue amiche fossero convinte che i suoi professori fossero come Annalise Keating.  
Certo, si era lasciata prendere dalla lettura del libro di diritto civile e dalla stesura in bella copia dei suoi appunti, eppure non era questo che le aveva fatto dimenticare dell’uscita in questione, come se non le fosse mai importato per davvero fino in fondo, come se non fosse stata lei a organizzarla.  
Era da cinque giorni che non passava un po’ di tempo da sola con Sabo. Lo vedeva solo la mattina a lezione, poi la salutava con un veloce bacio a stampo e se ne andava di gran carriera; e a dirla tutta, era distratto anche durante le varie spiegazioni, nonostante fosse sempre in splendida forma anche nelle giornate più nere.  
Koala temeva che c’entrasse proprio quella famosa scommessa, forse Sabo non aveva il coraggio di dirle che avrebbe rinunciato e stava facendo di tutto per evitarla. Avrebbe voluto assicurargli che non aveva alcuna importanza a questo punto, che non era un motivo per rendere il loro rapporto così aspro e distante.  
«Sabo non era con te?» A riscuoterla dai suoi pensieri fu la voce materna di Robin, seduta alla sua destra. Koala negò con la testa, il mento posato sul palmo della mano, e la donna capì che dovevano esserci problemi in paradiso. «Sai dove sia?»  
«Non so neanche se abbia intenzione di venire…» confessò.  
«Rufy mi aveva assicurato che sarebbe venuto assieme ai suoi fratelli e a Law e Marco!» s’intromise Usopp, bevendo un sorso dal suo boccale – che, si rese conto subito, era stato ripulito da Zoro che stava seduto di fianco a lui.  
La castana si risollevò, cercando immediatamente con lo sguardo la figura del biondo, le sue spalle larghe a cui – sin da quando erano bambini – si aggrappava, il suo viso parzialmente coperto dalla cicatrice, non scorgendolo da nessuna parte.  
Koala non seguì nemmeno una virgola dell’evento che le interessava tanto, i suoi occhi puntati sempre sull’entrata del locale, su quella sottospecie di armadio a quattro ante che non era altro che il bodyguard, sperando con tutta se stessa di vedere apparire Sabo da un momento all’altro, magari a testa bassa o con un sorriso nervoso a incorniciare le sue labbra.  
Furono altri personaggi, in compenso, a fare la loro apparizione, accomodandosi sulle sedie che erano state loro riservate, il fiato corto.  
«Eccovi qui! Ma dove eravate finiti?» domandò Nami, con i suoi soliti modi _molto_ garbati. «E dove sono Rufy e gli altri?»  
Law la ignorò totalmente – cosa che irritò maggiormente la rossa –, e se Marco avesse voluto rispondere, fu interrotto dalla successiva domanda di Koala, in leggera apprensione. «Dov’è Sabo?»  
Marco, seduto tra lei e Robin, le sorrise, piegando la testa verso il palco in un eloquente cenno. «Sta a vedere!» disse.  
Non ci volle molto a Koala per capire. Spalancò immediatamente gli occhi, il gruppo di amici che adesso pendeva dalle labbra del presentatore di quella sera, nonché il proprietario del locale. Spese giusto un paio di parole, prima che i tre giovani fecero la loro comparsa e la musica partisse in sottofondo.

 

_This hit_  
_That ice cold_  
_Michelle Pfeiffer_  
_That white gold_  
_This one, for them hood girls_  
_Them good girls_  
_Straight masterpieces_  
_Stylin', while in_  
_Livin’ it up in the city_  
_Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_  
_Got kiss myself I’m so pretty_

 

  
Erano rivolti di spalle al pubblico quando cominciò a partire il motivetto accattivante della canzone, le dita della mano sinistra che battevano il tempo con veloci schiocchi. Fu solo dopo il crescendo che i tre si girarono, mostrandosi al pubblico, con giacca, pantaloni e cappello dello stesso colore, nero pece, facendo spiccare la camicia bianca che indossavano sotto. Mossero i primi passi, e nel mentre intonavano i versi della canzone, per poi passare a roteare le braccia verso l’esterno, schioccando ancora le dita per seguire il ritmo.  
Si fermarono giusto un attimo, per indicare il pubblico, Sabo che scendeva dal palco con un abile balzo – come se fosse stato un ballerino e queste cose le facesse da tutta la vita – e si muoveva con ampi passi, che sembravano più saltelli, verso la sua ragazza.  
I fischi dei ragazzi seduti al suo stesso tavolo le arrivavano ovattati, troppo sconcertata nel ritrovarsi Sabo lì davanti, che le baciava il dorso della mano e le rivolgeva uno sguardo. E dalla stilettata che gli avevano lanciato sia Marco sia Law, probabilmente gli era stato detto di fare tutt’altro, per seguire le parole della canzone, tuttavia a Koala non importava nulla.  
Lo stava facendo.  
Stava _veramente_ ballando e cantando davanti a lei!  


_I’m too hot (hot damn)_  
_Called a police and a fireman_  
_I’m too hot (hot damn)_  
_Make a dragon wanna retire man_  
_I’m too hot (hot damn)_  
_Say my name you know who I am_  
_I’m too hot (hot damn)_  
_Am I bad 'bout that money_  
_Break it down_

 

Sabo ci mise un po’ a raggiungere il palco – e diamine, non era così che l’avevano provato! –, ma fu comunque in grado di districarsi dall’impiccio, ringraziando il cielo che i suoi fratelli capissero subito quali fossero le sue intenzioni.  
Rimase giù, i gomiti sul bordo del palco, mentre intonava i versi della canzone e assumeva un’aria di superiorità come meglio poteva, Ace e Rufy che si abbassavano alla sua altezza per cantare nell’orecchio quanto veniva detto dal coro.  


_Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)_  
_‘Cause Uptown Funk gon’ give it to you_  
_‘Cause Uptown Funk gon’ give it to you_  
_‘Cause Uptown Funk gon’ give it to you_  
_Saturday night and we in the spot_  
_Don’t believe me just watch (come on)_  
_Don’t believe me just watch_  
_Don’t believe me just watch_  
_Don’t believe me just watch_  
_Don’t believe me just watch_  
_Don’t believe me just watch_  
_Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

 

  
Ebbe il tempo di risalire il palco, cantando come se nulla fosse, come se quella mossa l’avesse provata un centinaio di volte – adocchiando giusto per un millisecondo le facce compiaciute di Marco e, sì, di Trafalgar – e i suoi fratelli gli davano corda con le loro parti, evidentemente anche loro gasati.  
Batterono il tempo con il piede destro e con le mani rivolte verso l’alto, per poi abbassarle repentinamente nel momento del ritornello, muovendo i fianchi come avevano imparato guardando per la trecento millesima volta quel video, muovendosi quasi rasente terra solo quando la musica si fece un po’ più bassa, per poi riprendere come prima.

 

_Stop_  
_Wait a minute_  
_Fill my cup put some liquor in it_  
_Take a sip, sign a check_  
_Julio! Get the stretch!_  
_Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi_  
_If we show up, we gon’ show out_  
_Smoother than a fresh jar of skippy_

 

  
Portarono la mano sinistra verso l’esterno, come se avessero la capacità di fermare improvvisamente la musica, fissando poi il polso come se avessero un orologio.  
Mossero i piedi allo stesso modo dei ballerini nel video, facendo esplodere la sala in un boato pazzesco, attutito solo da successivo fischio di Rufy fatto con i due indici, al richiamo di Sabo di un certo Julio.  
Si sedettero su delle sedie di legno lasciate dimenticate dietro di loro – e a cui nessuno aveva prestato attenzione –, prima al contrario, poi posizionandosi correttamente non appena arrivò il momento del ponte che avrebbe seguito il ritornello.  
E di nuovo, Sabo assunse la solita espressione da gigolò che attirava a sé tutte le donne, fissandosi le unghia come se fossero più interessanti della gente che gli stava attorno, i suoi fratelli seduti ai lati e che incrociavano le gambe seguendo i passi, proprio come faceva il biondo. Si alzarono solo quando arrivò il momento del ritornello, muovendosi come avevano fatto esattamente prima, la folla che li imitava e che levava urla di ogni tipo ogni santa volta che Sabo sventolasse le mani, come a voler negare qualcosa.  
Koala si era lasciata trasportare, il nervosismo era scivolato via non appena comprese che sarebbe filato tutto liscio.

 

_Before we leave_  
_Imma tell y’all a lil’ something_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Come on, dance_  
_Jump on it_  
_If you sexy than flaunt it_  
_If you freaky than own it_  
_Don’t brag about it, come show me_  
_Come on, dance_  
_Jump on it_  
_If you sexy than flaunt it_  
_Well it’s Saturday night and we in the spot_

 

  
Assunsero la stessa posizione di quando erano partiti, schioccando le dita della mano destra, per poi muovere qualche passo verso il palco man mano che la canzone cresceva, e se qualcuno non avesse conosciuto quei tre ragazzi, probabilmente avrebbe detto che quei movimenti così sexy per loro erano naturali.  
La musica crebbe ancora, il ritornello che rimbombava nella piccola saletta, i tre fratelli che muovevano ancora i fianchi, stavolta a un passo dal pubblico oramai in visibilio. 

 

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_  
_Uptown Funk you up_

 

  
Indietreggiarono lentamente, Ace e Rufy che adesso cantavano come un perfetto duetto, Sabo in mezzo a loro che marcava la sua voce di una nota stridula, come se quel _“whaa?!”_ fosse pronunciato per rispondere a una provocazione. Conclusero la canzone con tutti e tre che si gettavano sul palco, il tessuto dei pantaloni che strisciava contro il pavimento lucidato di cera, e con un rapido gesto furono in posizione, un ginocchio posato per terra e l’altro a reggere il gomito, il pugno stretto vicino al viso.  
I clienti del locare si alzarono in piedi ad applaudire, ed alcuni seguirono l’esempio di Usopp, Franky e Chopper che non la smettevano di fischiare, come se fossero impazziti.  
Koala osservò di traverso Marco e Law che si battevano il pugno, appuntandosi a mente di ringraziarli per tutto quello che avevano fatto, prima di tornare a fissare il suo fidanzato, i capelli scompigliati dai due fratelli cui teneva più della sua stessa vita, con un sorriso raggiante.

 

 

«Sul serio quella scena non doveva esserci?» La voce della sua ragazza aveva un suono dolce, o almeno era questo che avevano percepito i suoi timpani, forse ancora abituati alla confusione del locale che entrambi avevano lasciato da pochi minuti. Le strade erano semi deserte e le due figure camminavano sul marciapiede proteggendosi con i loro cappotti dal freddo pungente di quella notte.  
Avevano salutato gli altri davanti all’entrata del locale, e Sabo aveva lasciato i suoi fratelli con i rispettivi compagni, Marco che non la smetteva di dire ad Ace che avrebbe dovuto ballare più spesso perché era davvero troppo sexy – facendo arrossire, di conseguenza, il lentigginoso –, Law che si stingeva il suo fratellino addosso, e per una volta lo lasciò fare. Il loro aiuto era stato davvero prezioso, e se inizialmente avesse il sentore che Law stesse facendo tutto questo per ottenere qualcosa in cambio da Rufy, quando vide il modo in cui il suo braccio passava sulle sue spalle, il modo impacciato in cui tentava di ricambiare a quel sorriso luminoso, si disse che per quella volta poteva stare tranquillo. Solo per quella volta, però!  
«Mi avevano detto di fare come Bruno Mars nel video!» rise, e fu felice di vedere che Koala fece lo stesso. «Poi ti ho vista lì… che mi guardavi con tanto d’occhi, e non ho resistito…»  
Koala sostenne lo sguardo del ragazzo, uno sguardo che analizzava centimetro dopo centimetro i particolari di quel viso, come se stesse scattando un’istantanea con la mente e la stessa conservando in una sorta di cassetto. Come se avesse il timore che quell’espressione non potesse più ripresentarsi, e allora doveva conservarla, doveva tenerla gelosamente per sé.  
«Siete stati bravi!» disse con voce flebile.  
«Ho ringraziato Ace e Rufy un centinaio di volte, è una fortuna che loro abbino capito al volo le mie intenzioni! Anche se alla fine hanno ammesso che si sono divertiti un sacco!»  
«Io, però, volevo complimentarmi con te…» Il biondo arrestò il suo cammino, e lo stesso fece la ragazza che gli stava accanto. «Insomma… siete arrivati secondi, non è una cosa da poco!»  
Certo, non era una cosa che nessuno di loro aveva messo in conto. Quando annunciarono il vincitore, e finito di complimentarsi con due ragazze di appena quattordici anni che avevano cantato splendidamente, i tre ragazzi si erano messi a saltare come dei matti, Sabo che si erano ritrovato stritolato in un abbraccio soffocante. Tutto il gruppo presente quella sera si era complimentato con loro, e non solo, anche altre persone del pubblico. Eppure…  
«Mi sarebbe piaciuto vincere…» ammise, alzando lo sguardo verso il cielo stellato, il naso rivolto all’insù, verso l’aria frizzante. Chiuse gli occhi giusto l’attimo di un respiro, per poi riaprirli di scatto. «Volevi fare quel viaggio, vero?»  
Koala si irrigidì sul posto, come se improvvisamente fosse sceso il gelo polare su di lei e si fosse congelata.  
«L’ho capito durante le prove con i ragazzi…» continuò, prendendo la reazione della castana come un assenso. «Ho pensato che è da parecchio tempo che non partiamo… E tutto quello che avevamo l’abbiamo speso per l’università, perciò…» deglutì, il viso che si era fatto malinconico all’improvviso. «Mi spiace, so che ci tenevi più di me…»  
Le labbra di Koala divennero una linea piatta, troppo concentrata a osservare l’uomo che gli stava di fronte, al riconoscere in quest’ultimo il bambino cui non era mai importato se i suoi genitori fossero gente ricca e di successo, il bambino cui non importava di frequentare un’immigrata in cerca di sistemazione, il bambino che aveva sempre considerato i suoi fratelli come la sua famiglia. Koala era felice di far parte di quella famiglia, in un certo qual modo: era felice che il padre di Rufy – un avvocato di successo – l’avesse presa in custodia, era felice di essere stata un membro delle scorribande di quei tre ragazzini pestiferi, era felice di sapere che Sabo avrebbe dato tutto se stesso per lei, come dava tutto se stesso per i suoi fratelli, e l’aveva visto dal modo in cui gli sorrideva e li abbracciava, lo vedeva in ogni singolo gesto.  
Sabo si era sempre preoccupato del bene dei suoi cari, e quando falliva si sentiva inevitabilmente in colpa. E, in quel momento, temeva che la sua “sconfitta” avesse fatto perdere a entrambi un’occasione.  
Koala inclinò la testa di lato e stavolta sorrise, intenerita. «Ho avuto di meglio.»  
Sabo la guardò stupito, e nel contempo lei si avvicinava a lui e giochicchiava con un bottone del suo cappotto.  
«Hai vinto la scommessa, no? Questo vuol dire che mi sono sbagliata su tutti i fronti e che avevi ragione tu!»  
Sabo le sorrise, non sapendo quale buona stella dovesse ringraziare per avergli fatto incontrare una come lei, che faceva di tutto per farlo sentire meglio, per alleggerirgli l’anima da tutte le sue preoccupazioni spesso senza fondamento. Doveva ringraziare quella stella per avergli fatto perdere l’equilibrio con la bicicletta, quella mattina di dodici anni fa, proprio davanti al centro immigrazione, proprio quando lei stava uscendo con Jinbe.  
Le baciò la punta del naso, provocando quella risata che tanto adorava.  
«Allora, signorino, quale penitenza devo scontare?» chiese Koala con un punta di divertimento nel tono.  
Sabo finse di pensarci, per poi accostarsi al suo orecchio e sussurrare: «Devi farti la doccia con me… E sarai costretta a sentirmi cantare…»  
«Oh!» esclamò a bassa voce, la pelle che rizzava a contatto col respiro caldo di Sabo. «E con quale canzone mi delizierai?»  
« _“Just The Way You Are”_?»  
Koala alzò gli occhi al cielo e sorrise, il viso di Sabo pericolosamente vicino al suo.  
«Sei proprio uno scemo!»  
«Mi ami anche per questo, no?»  
E questa volta, fu lei a calare le labbra sulle sue, saggiando quel sapore che conosceva alla perfezione, le dita di Sabo che le carezzavano le guance, l’aria che si fece improvvisamente assente tra di loro, così che non passasse neanche un secondo tra un bacio e l’altro, come se fossero la fonte d’ossigeno l’uno dell’altro.  
Non seppero quanto tempo passò da quando si staccarono definitivamente, celando un sorriso di gioia che tentava di uscire da tutta la sera.  
Le loro fronti cozzarono, le loro dita si strinsero, e se avessero potuto avrebbero fermato il tempo proprio in quell’attimo.

**Author's Note:**

> -Ehhhh, ecco a voi la seconda storia della serie “Storie di vita”. C’è un motivo del perché si chiama così, è un termine che uso spesso io quando devo raccontare i fatti miei e che non interessano a nessuno (?) In pratica, mi autocito. Che cosa triste. Insomma, con questo voglio intendere che la serie tratterà tutta una sfilza di fic AU, legate tra loro dallo stesso contesto, in qualche modo.  
> -Vi chiederete, questa cosa c’entra con l’altra? A te che sta leggendo questa storia senza aver letto la precedente… Nulla. Assolutamente nulla. Cito solo la storia di Law che ha cantato davanti a Rufy, tutto qui. Perché la serie non doveva esserci e basta, ma vedete il nome che ho scritto sopra? Sì, quello della dedica. La colpa è sua. Perché se non dicesse cose del tipo: “Questa canzone è la canzone di Sabo!”, sta storia non sarebbe nata. Oh, e la colpa è anche di mia sorella, che mi lancia prompt come se fossero pomodori maturi, quindi mi è venuto in mente che potessi collegarlo in qualche maniera ad altre storie, e niente. Ciccia fuori la serie.  
> -Lo so, l’altra storia è stata pubblicata durante l’estate, ma Law e Rufy indossavano i giubbotti, quindi ho deciso che gli avvenimenti erano avvenuti un mese prima a sta faccenda. E non ho idea di come sia il clima ad Orlando, volevo cercalo, ma a quel punto non c’era più tempo. Questa cittadina, però, rispecchia molto la mia idea di ambientazione che ho in mente per questa storia.  
> -Se nella precedente storia non c’era quasi niente (se vi stesse chiedendo quale sia, eccola qui), in questa storia ci sono piccoli indizi che non so se svilupperò mai, come la questione dell’incontro tra Sabo e Koala. Non so di preciso come funzioni in America, ma se non ricordo male ho visto un episodio di Law&Order che parlava di un centro immigrati, e ho pensato che potesse c’entrare in qualche maniera… * la menano* Però sul serio, mi piacerebbe sviluppare questo aspetto, troverò un modo. Come troverò un modo di spiegare come mai Dragon non aveva tempo per badare a suo figlio, ma a gente sconosciuta sì… *le danno fuoco*  
> -Il passatempo preferito a cui fa riferimento Sabo, si tratta dell'insolito hobby di Law di collezionare monete :')  
> -In una storia parlerò di come Sabo si sia procurato la cicatrice… *sorride malefica*  
> -Annalise Keating è un personaggio di una serie tv, How to get away with murder. Da cui prende sputo tutta la questione del corso, anche se l’ho buttata così a caso e sembra che non c’entri niente, ah ah, sta storia non ha senso c’: (?)  
> -Una ragazza su Tumblr sosteneva che Sabo cantasse sotto la doccia, e da adesso in poi è anche un mio headcanon, #iregretnothing  
> -Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate della scena tra i tre fratelli e Law, perché il mio cuore non ne ha mai abbastanza, e vedere questi quattro assieme mi fa piangere <3 Dico davvero, mi sono divertita troppo a scriverla, spero sia piaciuta anche a voi ;)  
> -Ah, qua sono tutti vivi e felici, ma ci saranno un po’ di scene angsty nelle prossime storie *la picchiano*. E avevo bisogno di una storia dove Lamy fosse vive e facesse l’infermeria, mio headcanon da sempre :33 E apparirà anche Cora, che tipo è il vicino di Law, poi vi spiego :’)  
> -Allora, ANSIA, la scena del balletto è la mia paura più grande, perché se fa schifo, significa che ho fallito come fanwriter… *piange in un angolo* Ho preso ispirazione dal video, ma sembra tutto sbagliato, i tempi, la terminologia… *da fuoco al pc*  
> -Voi non potete capire, la mia mente continua a immaginare Marco e Law che si danno il pugno, aww! <3  
> -Parlando seriamente: Laura, non so se questo regalo di compleanno sia accettabile, ma ci lavoro da settembre per renderlo perfetto, perché dopo tutte le volte in cui urliamo: “La canzone di Sabo!” nel sentire questa canzone, dovevo scriverci qualcosa sopra! <3 Io, boh, spero che ti piaccia <3  
> -Altro da dire? Non mi sembra… La butto lì, vi sono mancata? *torta di compleanno in faccia*


End file.
